Princess Perils
by furrykittengirl123
Summary: Purathena and her friends fight off the forces of darkness, while meeting new friends along the way
1. Prolouge

Prologue

In the 20th century most of the world has been destroyed by the Enterrans of darkness, the world has been turned into a wasteland.

The enterran generals have made enterra their new world. But there was a change in power just then, the bird queen Rusephine was defeated by the Vampire Lord Draculon. He proudly declared himself king.

Ryuma wanted to be the king of the reptiles; he hired an assassin to eliminate Gyasa. He didn't disappoint the new king of the reptiles; Gyasa has been carded with ease.

The humans that survived to make their own worlds, they made kingdom to protect themselves from evil. Even some enterrans wanted to flee their world because evil, they wanted to turn a new leaf and protect them from evil.

The regions were protected very well, but what you don't know is that the Sailor Queen Serena. Before the humans went into the portal, another meteor struck enterra just then.

This time it has many fragments inside the meteor, each fragment went to a little boy or a little girl. This gave them a very special power, Serena wanted to make sure they can protect good from the forces of evil.

The enterrans that escaped there old home live in peace with the humans they never wanted to return to the evil of enterra. But evil was never going to take a break, sooner or later they will come.

But the question is…when?

You will fight out more when you read the chapters of …

Princess Perils!


	2. Chapter 1

Princess Perils

Chapter One: 21st Century

Since the Enterrans took over earth many of the humans escaped through portals, Princess Purathena and her family had already went through the portal. "_Mother I wonder when we will able to go back home?"_ she ask her mother

"_My de_ar _I am afraid we will never go back, the Enterrans has taken over now there is nothing we can do about it. You are safer here Purathena." _Purathena looked off into the distance; she was saddened that they could go home right now.

Ryuma was declared king after he defeated Gyasa for the title; on the other hand Rusephine was defeated by the Vampire lord Draculon who became the Vampire King.

"_Rusephine is gone now my children we can finally claim this place as are throne room. The human have been eradicated now, well most of them but soon it will be all of them."_ Enterra has become evil with darkness everywhere; there were no pure places in sight.

Meanwhile in the Heaven's Light Region where had good Enterrans in the realm, they escaped here for sanctuary for being call traitors.

They had no worries about being hunted by the enterran kings; it was very tranquil for all of them.

This world was peaceful everywhere you can smell nature around you; this region was very harmonic place indeed. Purathena was the princess of this region, she was a very sweet girl to meet yet she is quite shy by nature.

At the palace of the crystals the workers were busy as usual day. The rulers of the region King Achilles was thinking softly, while his wife Queen Amelia sat by his side. He was thinking about the earth he once knew

"_Will the evil earth disappear? We might never know until someone of light fight for it."_ There was no time to reflect on the past, evil was approaching soon so they had to be prepared.

Princess Purathena was in her room looking out the window, Maru her royal protector came in just then.

She smiled sweetly that he was there, she felt better know that he was by her side protecting her.

It was time for bed now Purathena got ready to sleep; she laid her head down and slept quietly. But she knows that something dark is coming, sooner or later evil will try to destroy the region.

For now Purathena didn't want to scare herself, she opened her eyes a little at first then she happily went to sleep.

In her head she thought to herself: _"Will I ever see peace on earth again? Maybe I will never know."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Purathena's First Day at the Academy

Queen Amelia has awakened just then, she was going to get Purathena ready for school. She came into her room slowly; she touched her softly to awaken her.

She spoke to her softly _"Purathena it's time to get up, today you will be going to Jewel Star Royal Academy. Come you don't want to be late." _Purathena was not too happy _"But mother can't Marco the wizard teach me?" _

Her mother looked at her and said _"My dear he has taught you all that he knows Purathena, now you must learn more my dear." _Purathena knew she was going somewhere new, so she decided to get ready for school.

They took the carriage there it was a large school, they were many princesses there also many princes. Purathena had her uniform on she looked very pretty, she had a pink and yellow dress it was lovely on her.

The yellow symbols welcome someone new here, pink and light pink symbol's merits which means there second highest rank here. While the pink and white means honor this stands for the highest rank or grade there.

Queen Amelia got out of the carriage with Purathena; a woman approached both of them. She was happy that they came and spoke to the both.

"_Welcome to Jewel Star Royal Academy, I am Starjewl the principal here. You must be Purathenana it's a pleasure to meet you." _

Queen Amelia got into her carriage, but she gave her daughter a kiss and went off. _"Purathena I will show you where you home room, why don't you go into the fountain plaza there will be many people you can meet there."_

they both saw a student come up to them; she was very sweet and had dark red hair. _"This is Princess Candy of the Velvet Region, she will show you around." Candy_ smiled at her sweetly, she began to greet her. _"Hello welcome to the academy, you will love it here." _Purathena looked happy at her, yet she was very shy.

When she went into the plaza she shrunk a little bit, she has never been in front of so many people. Purathena saw a open spot that no one was sitting there, she went to sit down and enjoy a little quietness.

Well it was quiet for the moment; a prince noticed her sitting by herself he decided to give her company. Purathena got scared at first, he smiled at her sweetly.

"_Oh I didn't mean to scare you, you are new here I see." "Yes I am. And for whom you might be?" _

He smiled sweetly and responded_ "Oh I am sorry I am being so rude, I am Princes Andreus Sunland, Prince of the Sunland Region. Might I have your name?" _he asked sweetly

"_Oh I am Princess Purathenana Ameilia Borealis, Princess of the Heaven's Light Region." _

_Purathena was very shy to him, she found him very handsome. But for now there is not time to chat, class is about to start for her now_

Homeroom goes quickly it was lunch time; Purathena wasn't a people person very much at first. She went outside to eat her lunch outside; it was very quiet birds were singing sweetly.

Purathena was enjoying herself very well, and then someone came to her just then. She had white hair with a hint of grey. She had a sweetest smile that made Purathena very happy, but she also had a very long feather tip tail!

She was pure enterran yet she didn't seem scary, Purathena asked her something just then. "Hello dear may I ask you something? Are you pure enterran?" She looked at her sweetly and responded. _"No I'm not pure blooded, but I am half enterran half human."_

Purathena smiled she is really enjoying her company, she introduced herself just then. _"I'm sorry that you didn't get my name, my name is Falala Princess of the Windy region. But most people call me Windy. What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"_

Purathena didn't want say her full name; she wanted to make it quick. _"My name is Purathena princess of the Heaven's region. Most people call me Crystalline."_ They were very happy to meet each other.

School has ended for everyone just then, Purathena wanted to tell her mother about her day. Queen Amelia was very happy that she met Falala; she knew her family very well. _"Falala you met her dear? I'm glad to hear that sweetly, I know their family very well."_

_"Falala's Mother is Queen Margaret, and her father's name is King Swiftwing he is an enterran. But you should already know that by now."_

It was bed time for Ms Purathena just then, but she didn't want to sleep right now.

She was thinking about the great day she just had. There was no time to think right now, all she wanted to do is sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enterrans Arrive

Princess Purathena was having fun at the academy, there were new people here she was getting to know.

She met three new Princesses today in her class, there names were Princess Katie, Princess Electra and Princess Luna.

Princess Katie came up to her where she was working, she was introducing herself. _"Hello Purathena my name is Katie; I am the princess of the Spring Region. Glad to meet you right now."_

She smiled sweetly at her. _"Nice that I got to meet you as well Princess Katie." _Purathena responded sweetly.

Then Suddenly Star jewel was speaking just then, she made an announcement she was very worried and scared_. _

"_Attention Students! We have just got word that an Enterran has entered the realm!"_

"_All Princes please report to your battle station with you sword immediately!"_

"_All Princesses go to the safety of the Starlight Foyer at once!"_

The Princes got to their battle stations quickly, meanwhile all the princesses panic and ran for their lives.

Purathena didn't know what was happening so she asked someone; Princess Maria noticed her looking around while the other princesses were running.

"_Why aren't you running?" "I don't know what's going on here." "Enterran has just attack us, we must get to safety now. Hurry now, Purathena!" _

Purathena decided to run with her, Maria ran faster than her she was had soon gotten lost in the halls. decided to do a head count, she got very worried.

_"Oh my where is Purathena!"_ _"Oh no she must have gotten lost in the halls."_ Maria looked for Purathena in the halls, she finally found her in another wing.

"_Purathena there you are! You have gotten worried sick." _Maria took Purathena into the Starlight Foyer. Patricia was happy that Maria came with Purathena.

Meanwhile Prince Andreus was Fighting Enterran Darkroo; he wanted to get to the princesses.

"_Princes come one come all, you will never defeat me. Soon he will have is bride, you are all a nuisance to my King."_

"_Come at me Darkroo you will be defeated, we will not let you get to the princesses."_

_Darkroo came at him a break-neck speed, but he paid the prince when he attacked Andreus. With a couple of strike of his blade he could send Darkroo flying in the sky._

"_Phoenix Comet Strike!" "How can this human defeat me?" _

Andreus has defeated him but he knew that they were coming back.

Mr. Pete Riverstar came into the area where the battle took place, he was pleased with all of his students that fought Darkroo.

_"Well done boys you really gave him what for, now we need to get back to sword fighting. All princes must know this skill very well, its the key to defeating your enemy." _All the boys headed back to the Starshower Arena, they all had massive sword training to get too.

Meanwhile at the Starlight Foyer Princess Katie wanted to give Purathena tour around the academy, she kepted up with her she has already learned her lesson about keeping up with the leader.

_"Here is the Crystal Dome it's where all of the students like to gather, sometimes they talk to each other to pass the time." _ Purathena never seen many wonderful things in the school, she has never left the safty of the palace before.

_"Here we have the Jasperstone Arena I love this place, this is where all the princesses train there fighting skills." _ They both continued walking down the hallways; they came up to a special place.

_"This is the Golden section of the school this is where your classes will be held Purathena; this is the place where newcomers begin there learning." _ They traveled to the next section it had a silver plate on it.

_"here is the Silver section of the school this is where my classes are, the merit section of the school have the brightest minds in here." _Suddenly there was a very shiny plate up ahead, it ment the highest rank students are here

_"Finally we have the Platinum section of the shcool this is where amazing students are found. The honor section of the school has the bravest people here!" _Just then a girl came out of the platinum room, she had a not so welcoming look on her face. She knew Purathena was new so she gave her some advice, it was not friendly I can tell you that.

_"Your the new girl here aren't you? Well let me give you a very good tip sweetie,don't go to the Jasperstone Arena it's where most of the silver and platinum students are. Do you really think you have a chance with those guys? I would laugh if I saw you talking to one of them, besides no golden student wouldn't be caught dead there." _

Katie was a bit nicer to Purathena in her defense, she didn't like what Electra said to her. _"Electra lighten up a little bit you don't have to be mean to her, she going through the same thing just like you did."_

Electra felt insulted when she was compared to golden student, she responed with a very mean tone. _"Why did you compare me to a golden student? My dear I did better than a golden student." "_

_There are places in this school where she should not visit, trust me they are not so friendly to golden stundents. If I were you I would stay in the Opal Gardens. It might fit your liking Purathena!"_

Electra stormed out of the hallway she didn't want to talk anymore, Purathena wasn't having a good day one bit. She wanted to get away from this spot, she felt awful right now. If this was how it's like at this school then she wanted to go home, she was trying not to cry because if she did people would call her weak.

Andreus was doing some work for his teacher right about now, he overheard the girls talking in the hallway just then. He didn't like Electra at all! He knew that she was a bully a mean one, she can be very judging of a person.

_"Electra thinks that all stundents that are new are weak, she doen't know much about people. Even the most silent person can be surpriseing!" _He didnt want to talk about it right now, he had to get the work done for his teacher. He went down the hall to complete the tasked.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Princess and Prince Fighting Form

After the attack on the school, Purathena went home to tell her mother about her day. When Queen Amelia heard what happened she got worried, she was scared about Purathena.

"_Oh Purathena thank goodness your alright, you didn't get hurt did you?"_ she asked in a loving way.

"_Yes mother I am ok; thanks to the princes we got to safety easily." _Amelia sighed with relief that her daughter was safe.

The Principal Ms. Patricia Starjewlwas talking to the Mr. James Firestar; he knew that the princesses had to defend themselves.

"_ we must allow the girls to fight back, they can't be scared forever." _

"_Yes James you are right, the girls should have their battle forms ready. We know they were born with this special gift, soon I hope they know how to use it." _

Purathena got ready for school she in the carriage, she saw a girl there she had tan hair and a pretty smile.

Her name was Electra she was the princess of the Sudden Storm Region. She was talking to some friends of hers; their names were Crystal and Melissa.

Purathena got out of the carriage sweetly; she kissed her mother goodbye and went to school.

Purathena was heading to her first block at this time, just then she was to meet a prince. Maria knew it was Andreus Sunland, she smiled a little bit.

"_Hello Purathena how are you today?" _he asked sweetly _"I am doing great Andreus, I was going to ask you the same thing."_ She giggled a little at him.

Andreus friend Froston just entered the room, he look at Purathena cutely he had a little smirk on his face. _"Andreus you have a girlfriend now? I am impressed." _

"_I don't have a girl friend Froston, go bug someone else." _Froston left the room and went into the school, the bell was about to ring so they both hurried in.

Purathena headed to P.E there many princesses here, Candy Maria and Lucy was about to start they workout.

Purathena was called by the teacher to do a move, it was a Spiral Backflip which is hard to do.

"_Alright Purathena your up, give it your all dear." _Purathena was about to do her Spiral Backflip, then suddenly they got an uninvited guest.

An Enterran enemy arrived he was much stronger than Darkoo, much stronger. _"Oh no it's him Rydaro, I need four girls and four boys get into battle forms now!"_

_Girls_

"_Spring Crystal Power Come Forth!"_

"_Velvet Crystal Power Come Forth!"_

"_Earth Crystal Power Come Forth!"_

"_Celestial Crystal Power Come Forth!"_

_Boys_

"_Sword Of the Seas Power Form!"_

"_Sword Of The Fae Power Form!"_

"_Sword Of The Sun Power Form!"_

"_Sword Of The Plains Power Form!"_

"_Good now go get him he can't get to the girls, ok the rest of the girls let go to safety."_

* * *

After tha took care of the uninvited guest that was carded, the boys and girls where in the Starshower area. A training duel was about to begin for two princes, Mr. Peter was about to call to princes right now.

_"Prince Aquarius of the Pacific Region will face off, against Prince Mark of the Sacred Forest Region. This will be a basic duel boys, the first one to defeat there rival wins." _Purathena and Falala sneeked into the arena without being seen, Falala was scared about entering the Starshower Arena.

Trouble was about to head there way right about now, two girls saw them sitting in the stands. They seemed to be very nice people at first, but then a third girl came along with them.

It was Electra she wasn't happy one bit, she went up to both of the girls to speak to them. _"Well I guess my warning didn't get to you then, ok if you want to try your luck. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't even come up to you."_

The match was about to begin right about to begin soon, the arena was full of people from the Silver and Platinum sections. Purathena and Falala were the only girls from the Golden section, Mr. Peter came in the middle of the to start the duel.

_"Let the duel begin...NOW!"_

Aquarius and Markus began dueling they were going at a fast pace, Purathena was watching very happily from the stands. Andreus came up to her right about now, he sat by her wanting to give her company.

She saw Andreus just then she was very shy at first, she was was blushing like a beautiful rose. Electa suddenly look at her jaw dropped, she bever thought that a prince would be talking to a Golden student.

_"Hello Purathena it'ts nice to see you again, so how are you enjoying the duel?" he asked her in a gentle tone. "I love duels they are very entertaining, back home the knights always duel to train there skills."_

The duel was getting very tight every second, no one was going to back down an inch. A powerful blast came from the fighting area, smoke cover the area people were dead silent at first.

Mark was standing up with his sword on his back, while Aquarius was sitting on the ground just then. _"The winner of the duel is Prince Mark of the Sacred Forest Region." _

All the girls screamed with delight, Purathena and Falala was pleased with the battle. _"Well done Mark you have been doing very well. Aquarius you did great, but you counld you a bit more training." _

Purathena was happy that she proved Electra wrong. What many wonders will she find here? Maybe she will never know.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Katie's Royal Ball

Purathena was sitting in the library in the morning; she was reading a book she checked out. She suddenly over herd some girls talking. It was Maria Yakumo and Marina.

"Maria are you going to the Spring Ball next week?" "You know I am! Katie is like my lost sister, we get along fine. Are you going Marina?"

"Yes I am! I can't wait to see Katie's dress. What about you Yakumo?" "Of course I will come. I hope to see everyone there."

Purathena was very excited but to here that but, didn't know if her mother would let her go.

Maria came up to her just then, she sat next to here. "Well are you going to the ball Purathena?"

She looked at her, she was very puzzled. "I don't know Maria, I wonder if my mother would let me go?"

Time had passed since this morning; it was time to go home Purathena was going to ask her mother about the ball.

She was only 12 at the time, but she wanted to go and meet people. Unfortunately her mother Amilia didn't think Purathena was old enough to go to a big party.

"I know you want to go Purathena, but I don't think you are ready to go into a public party."

"I will go to the ball with your father, we will bring you something special ok." "Ok...Mother I will stay here."

She sat in her room sadden; she didn't want to stay home. It was about time for the ball and her parents got ready for the ball, she kissed her daughter and left.

Purathena watched the carriage leave the castle, she sat in her room just a little mad that her mother didn't let her go.

Meanwhile at the ball the other princesses and princes were there, they all have very extravagant dresses on.

They looked very sheik at the ball; Katie wore a beautiful ball gown.

Maria Yakumo and Marina wore beautiful ball gowns as well, they danced the night away.

If you didn't know the Spring Ball is also the birthday of Katie.

Sadly Purathena looked at the night sky. "I don't like being 12 at all, everyone considers you a child."

Maru came into the room he overheard her. "Well dear it takes time to mature, don't worry you will have your ball soon."

Purathena decided that Sunday was coming soon, she went to sleep quietly.

It was morning Purathena woke up just then, her mother Queen Amillia came into the room.

"Good Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" She looked at her mother sweetly. "I slept ok mother."

She gave her a special trinket that she got from the ball, it was a jeweled flower made with Pink Tourmaline and Emeralds.

Sunday flew by fast and it was a school day, Purathena heard everyone talking about the ball.

Maria came up to her right about now. "Why didn't you go to the ball Purathena?"

"I was too young to go to the ball I am only 12." She responded in a no so flattering tone.

Skitty the Earth Princess overheard them and cut in just then. "Wow I feel sad for you, so when is your birthday any way?" She asked her sweetly.

"My birthday is Dec.22 I was born on that date, which is where the winter festival begins."

Skitty look flabbergasted at first and, she was kind of shocked at first. "Wow no wonder you are the youngest person at our school."

Electra cut in just then after Skitty. "She is not young Skitty, even though she is 12." Skitty looked at her in a not so friendly way, and went back to work.

Andreus was sitting next to her at class; he knew she was lonely at times because of her age.

"Purathena are you ok? You seem sadden right now." She looked at him softly. "Oh I'm ok Andreus; it's just that being young isn't fun." He looked at her sweetly.

"Well you're not alone Purathena, I am the same age as you." She looked puzzled at first when he responded. "Really you are 12 as well?" he nodded at her sweetly.

When she heard that she finally realized, that she is not alone and had a friend she can turn to. Purathena noticed a girl standing up in class, she had long light green hair. Her name was Marget she was the princess of the olive region.

Class was going well for all the students right now, Ms. Emeraldstone was about to talk just then. _"Class today we are going to talk about a good topic, it's know as the Energy Bond. This little equation is good to know if you want to defeat your rival."_

Maria was called by to come up just then, she was about to wrtie a simple equation that all of the girls must learn.

_"Soul Energy + Chocker of Truth * Speed of your attack= Power of your Weapons. Listen girls this is very important to learn, when ever you want to attack always look to this equation."_

For the boys it was different equation for them, Jack was called by right now. Like Maria he did a simple equation that all the boys must learn, it didn't look easy but it really was.

_"Soul Emergy * Sword of Elements + Strong Strike / The Return of Enemies attack= Power to your Weapon. Listen boys this is very impotant to equation to learn, it's the difference in your rival defeats you or not."_

School was over for everyone Purathena was just about to go, Andreus stopped her before she could meet her mother. He wanted to talk to her before she left for her palace, she looked back just then she didn't know what he wanted.

_"Purathena I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk on the weekend? We can have some alone time together. Just you and me away from the stress of school, if you don't wamt to I understand." _

She smiled happily just then when he spoke, she was very happy that he asked her out. _"Ok that would be perfect Andreus, maybe we can meet on Saturday? If your not busy with work, you do have your royal duties."_

He smiled happily in a thankful tone, finally he get to take her out somewhere. He had a small crush on her when she arrived, he wanted to tell her but he was too scared to say it.

Maybe they might get closer together soon, but that is another story.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Purathena Fight Back!

Purathena wasn't that brave of a person, because of her shyness she often doesn't meet people beside the people from her kingdom. Purathena was in gym class, she was practicing her moves well at this time of day.

Amanda the Princess of the Fire Region was watching closely, she noticed that she made one big error and landed on her tail. Electra was sitting next to her; she saw the same thing and decided to tell something about the flip.

"_Purathena really needs to work on her form, if she doesn't get it the move she could get embarrass badly." _She whispered to her softly _"I see what you mean Electra, she really needs to keep a good balance for her to make it perfect." _She responded back.

The Gym teacher came in just then, she saw that Purathena needed the most help. She came up to her sweetly, and offered her some tips. _"Purathena I think you need some balance training, you're in luck I happen to be a great balance trainee." _

"_Once you learn from me you won't be falling on your rear-end." _She smiled softly at her teacher in a peaceful way. _"Thank you Ms. Emeraldstar". She responded back._

Purathena followed Ms. Emeraldstar very carefully, she was about to do a spiral flip. She ran at full speed just then, she did her flip and she made it!

She was so happy that she did it; she smiled so wide it was very rare to see Purathena this way. _"I did it! I really did it! Finally I won't fall on my rear-end next time!" _She saidin a happy yet soft tone.

"_Well done Purathena! You finally did it. Maybe that will put an end to gossiping geese's soon." _Amanda and Electra was shocked at a moment, they thought that she would never do a flip.

They decided to leave the gym, it was time to lunchtime. Purathena changed back into her uniform and went to lunch; she decided to eat outside where it was quiet. Andreus couldn't eat outside this time; he was doing a report for his teacher not at lunch time at the moment.

Purathena didn't realize that something was bad about to happen, just then made a frightening announcement. _"Students please move to the safety area,_ _a HyperEnterran has just entered the realm. Get to safety at once!" _

Purathena didn't know that HyperEnterran has entered the school, but she was going to find out real quickly. His name was Kurai he was a vampire HyperEnterran, he was the Vampire King's warriors.

He saw Purathena sitting by herself just then; he gave a devilish smirk as he saw her. _"She will be perfect for my lord; she will be his bride a lovely bride." _Purathena threw her tray away right about now; she knew she felt a very dark present near her. But it was too late to run for her to run, he was already behind her ready to pounce.

She looked back with a terrified glance; he knew that she had nowhere to run. _"Light Princess there is nowhere to run your mine now, soon you will be are beloved queen." "I don't know who you are, but I will not be a bride to anyone."_

Purathena knew she couldn't run away anymore, she had to fight to protect herself. She closed her eyes a looked deep, then all of a sudden a special jewel form on her neck. It was her chocker of light that she was given to her at birth, now she was ready to fight of darkness.

"_Heaven Crystal Power Come Forth!"_

As she said the words a bright light formed from her choker, she closed her eyes softly. making her battle form, Kurai had to cover himself to protect him from the light. She finally was in her battle form; she looked so shocked she never knew she had this power.

Purathena heard soft yet gentle voice speaking to her, she was loving maiden that had hair golden as a river. _"Purathena… you have earned your Crystal power my love, use it to fight the forces of evil and heal the darkness and turn it into light." _

Purathena was confused at first. _"Who are you?" _She responded softly to the voice. _"Now is not the time to talk my dear, but now you must fight the darkness to protect this realm."_

Purathena knew that she had to protect the school, or they would destroy this realm and everyone in it.

Kurai was coming at her very fast; she didn't know where he was going to approach her. _"Scepter of Light Come Forth!" _Purathena grabbed her scepter of light just then; she closed her eyes to find his essence.

She was able to fight him off with her first go, knowing that he will come back again. But then when she walked away from the scene, she heard a very loving voice just then.

It was the same person that spoke to her, then a gentle light formed from the area. Purathena had to cover her eyes so not to get blined, a person appeared from the light.

She was a loving woman indeed Purathena never saw her before, she had yellow hair that went down her back. It was in the form of pigtails they were very long. The top is the of her hair she had rubies take held the pigtails in place

She had a beautiful smile when she looked at Purathena, she also has a moon shaped mark on her forehead. She had blue eyes that looked at the young girl sweetly. She also carried a golden staff that had wings on it, she looked powerful from a glance.

_"Dont fear me little one I am a friend, I am Queen Serena protector of light and Region of truth. I am here to help you on your quest dear, you may not know it but you are a sailor of the regions."_

Purathena was very puzzled right now, she didn't know about the sailors of the region. She asked her about the words she just spoke about just then, she didn't know her or this region.

_"What is the Sailor of the Regions? This is very strange for me, I have never heard of this." _Queen Serena came over to her just then, she was going to tell her the story of the sailors. She was going to tell her how the regions were made, and what does happened before the evil came.

_"My dear before the region's were created there was peace on the earth, the enterran and humans lived togeather happily. But then all of that changed when a great evil came to earth, his name was_ _Lanancuras king of all darkness. _

_He was sealed in a meteor that stopped his power, but he changed some of the enterrans the others were lucky not to fall for his darkness. I knew that I had to do something right away, I created the regions for all that is good to live in. _

_I also put many crystals in a second meteor that crashed into enterra, many crystals escaped the prison I seal them in most of them went to girls and boys. _

_Even some eterran girls and boys got them, this means there are many princess and princes as there are regions. Evil has always wanted to enter the regions for a very long time, but no of them has ever manage to make it._

_Only an enterran of pure light can only enter the regions, I did this to make sure no darkness trys to damage the pure likeness of the regions. You are a sailor of the light region Purathena, You were picked by the crystal that came inside your body._

_Each region has a princess or a prince that has a chocker, protecting your region is very serious thing you must do. Don't be scared of things to come little one, I am always with you even if you feel sad."_

_She_ begins to fade like the light from a candle she slowly disappears, Purathena wanted to stop her before she lefted from the peaceful area of the shcool.

She had a question to asked her right now, but she returned back into her world to rest and restore her power. _"But what am I to do? Will I ever get to see you again? Please tell me something about this, I must know more about this sailor of regions."_

Purathena heard a small whisper in her ear just then, she didn't go away yet she felt her from where she was standing in. Maybe she would help the other girls and boys with there quest?

_"Remember young one always trust in yourself, it will make you stronger not only on the outside but inside as well. Farewell for now young sailor, your journey has just begun for you."_

Purathena still didn't know what was going on just then, but she wanted to know more about this. Maybe she will get the clues very soon, but for now she had to get back to her work.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Voices from My Dreams._

Purathena was sleeping sweetly that night; she was having that dream again when she was tossing and turning. She heard the voice again and again in her mind, she didn't know where or who was calling her.

"_Purathena Purathena, can you hear me? Purathena listen to me!" "Who are you?" _

Purathena woke up suddenly from her dream; she didn't know what was coming for her. She went back to sleep not knowing what was or who was talking to her.

Purathena wanted to ask the principal about the voice, so she went to to see what she knows. She came into the office where she was; she came in sweetly to ask her something.

"_ I been having a dream, someone was speaking to me when I was in my battle form. It was a women's gentle voice, she even talks to me in my sleep."_

smiled a little bit, for she knew whom the person she was speaking to.

"_My dear its mother Serena my dear, she has been contacting you ever sense you were born. "How has she been calling me?"_

She looked very confused right now, what did she mean by are birth? Ms. Starlight knew that she was confused, so she told her the story about Serena.

"_Long ago Purathena, Serena was the sailor warrior that protects the light. When she became Queen of the eternal light, she knew that earth was in danger."_

"_The meteor that struck down had fragments in it; she put the power of the sailor in it. Each fragment hit a girl and a boy, each of them were chosen by their birth. Purathena you my dear a sailor of the region, which is why you are here my sweet."_

Purathena realize that she wasn't an ordinary princess, she was someone very special._ "Everyone here is a Sailor Princess and a Region Prince?" _She asked puzzled way at the principal. nodded at her sweetly, she came close to her very calmly and responded.

"_Now Purathena why don't you go with Princess Amy of the Peppermint region she will show you to your next class." _

Purathena nodded at her softly, she followed Amy to her next class. The class was called power bending, an important lesson for all region princess and princes to know.

Purathena came to her desk just then, Andreus sat next to her. There teacher came into the room, she was a very tough woman but she had her reasons for being tough.

She was going to see if she can find the weakness in the students, if she did find it they were going to get it from her. She got her things together from her school tote bag, she was about to give her lesson to the students.

"_Good afternoon class it's time for your strength test, I will see your results after the test is over. Now as I am watching you from the bleachers."_

The test began sharply it was at a fast pace, Purathena tried to catch up but she was new to this. knew this very well by now; she saw everything from the bleachers.

The test was finally over for everyone, she was about to give the grades. She arranged them from the highest girls and the highest boys, she was about to tell the grades.

"_Class I have the grades here in my hands, before I tell them I would like to say I was impressed with some of yours skills. _

_But some of you can do better, however one of you should see me after class you need the most help. The scores are for the girls as followed."_

"_Electra"_

"_Maple"_

"_Amy"_

"_Susan"_

"_Maria"_

"_Molly"_

"_Marina"_

"_Floridian"_

"_Skitty"_

"_Amanda"_

"_Katie and Katherine" are the highest scored girls _

_And for the boys_

"_Frosten"_

"_Peter"_

"_Andreus"_

"_Emmet"_

"_Patrick"_

"_Middeck"_

"_Charles"_

"_Kevin"_

"_Jacklon"_

"_Pete"_

"_Andrew and Matthew" are the highest for the boys _

Purathena was sitting waiting for her scores, but she wouldn't have to wait much longer her name was called.

"_However Purathena you did have the lowest score out of everyone dear, you will have to see me after class sweetheart."_

Electra wasn't surprised by that one bit; she had a little smirk on her face hearing the results about Purathena. _"Newbie score always why do they always sigh up here? This class is for stability something she doesn't have."_

Andreus heard what she said, he was not happy once bit! "Electra what makes you so high and mighty? You think new people can't come into this class you're a snob." _"I second that opinion my dear." _heard there conversation.

Electra was not in a nice mood when he said that, she stormed out of the room quickly. Class was over and Purathena was about to leave, just then called her for a moment.

"_My dear I do believe that you need a little bit of training, don't worry dear I will help you with this. I know everything you need to know about sailor skills, I am the best person that you can come to." _She smiled at her very softly; she was a very nice person.

Purathena was confused for one second; she asked her something about her mood.

"_But I thought you were a mean teacher? Everyone says that you are very tough."_

got a little angry at the rumors, she told her about the rumors and how they were false.

"_My dear I am not always mean, but I do have my reasons for being tough on you. I want you to be a sailor of the realm; you must be brave and try to defeat darkness." _

"_I know that you are shy by nature, but you must come out of your shell so you can fight back with all your might."_

Purathena nodded at her teacher sweetly as she walked out, but soon as she went out she met Electra. She wanted to make thing clear about how thing work her; she was going to give her a tough lesson.

"_Get this straight right now Purathena, this is a special school for all princesses and princes. You have to pick up the pace your too slow, at this pace you will be left behind. Even worse you might not ever get your power up, that almost proves your weren't ready to be a sailor."_

Purathena responded loudly at Electra, she wasn't about to be picked on because her skills we not like everyone else.

"_Listen here Electra I do thing at my own pace, not everyone can be so called "Perfect" in your eyes. Why don't you worry about yourself for once, instead of worrying about me every time?"_

Electra looked at her with a disgusted smirk just then; she didn't do in else but just shook her head.

"_Why should I even bother talking to you Purathena? You will never listen to me, oh well I guess that some people are hard to break. Good luck trying to fight at your own pace Purathena, trust me your really need the luck when I say that!"_

Purathena didn't want to fight with her, she was just a stuck up person. She wanted to get away from her quickly; Andreus didn't like how Electra treated Purathena, but for now he had to get to his next class.

Although she got some answer_s in school she wanted to know more, _she needed to talk to Marco he was a wise person he could know about the Queen of light Serena.

It was late in the evening the sun was setting softly at this time of day, she went to the Diamond Square it was the working area for their wizard friend Marco.

Marco saw her when he turned his head just then, he was very happy that she came to visit him today. He thought that she wanted to know something new, he greeted her sweetly as she walked to him.

_"Purathena long time now see princess it's nice to see you again, tell me how are thing at your new shcoool? I bet you are enjoying yourself happily, but then again your always happy everyday."_

She was about to ask him a question about the Queen of the Sailors, Marco knew that she was wondering about this matter so he began to tell her about Quee Serena.

_"Purathena you might have been told a little bit of history about her, but I think you might need to know more about the full story about the Queen of the Sailors Serena._

_I knew that she was going to protect us all from the darkness of evil, it was only a matter of time untill they destroyed everything that is pureness and light in theis world._

_In order for her to save the human race she had to do something fast, she was surprised when some enterrans wanted to go through the portal into the regions she knew that they wanted to escaped the world of darkness._

_Serena used the power of her staff of greater light, she placed many crystals into the meteor she sent to enterra hoping that they will be found by a little girl or little boy._

_she soon discovered that some of the crystal also went to little enterran girl and enterran boys, she was pleased that the crystals went to the children that they picked from birth._

_I have never forgotten whe she spoke to us when I was with your mother and father, Serena wanted all of us to enter the portal that she created with her power of light._

_"Hurry everyone get into the portal now! It's only way that you will be safe from the forces of darkness, don't worry your child will be fine she will be a princess a sailor."_

_She gave this message to all the children were chosen by the crystals that she sent from the meteor, she wanted to make sure that no one would try to destroy the children._

_You see Purathena she has been watching over us for a long time way before you came into the world princess, she is the one that created the Crystals of Eternal Elements._

_I know a lot more that your teachers dear princess, I have been talking to her through my crystal ball of truth for a long time she is a very sweet perosn to talk to when you are sad._

_I hope this helped you in some way Purathena because I have work to do, I hope to see you again sometime in the next coming day it was nice taking to you again."_

She was very happy that she got the full story from Marco he has very wise person indeed, she didnt realize that he saw her before she was born into the world

What else can she find out? Maybe she will never know...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Marina's Aquatic Paradise

Marina was talking to her friend Floridian, she was in a happy mood at that time. She was going to ask her something, she asked her sweetly yet genteelly.

"_Floridian I was going to ask you something, would you like to go to the Aquatic Paradise?"_

Floridian was smiling very happily when she said that. _"I would love to go Marina! Will you invite more people?" _ Floridian ask her in a very sweet way.

She smiled sweetly at Floridian just then, she was going to invite some of her friends. _"I will invite some of my friends, Maria, Amanda, Electra and Katie. They will be coming to the paradise with us."_

Meanwhile Purathena didn't have much to do over the weekend; she wasn't at the right age to go to the Aquatic Paradise. She had finished her homework from school that she had to do.

But she was bored with being stuck in the castle. She wanted to ask her mother about this Aquatic Paradise; Maria told her about it and wondered if her mother would let her go.

However her mother Queen Ameilia still had the same answer for Purathena, she was not going anywhere beyond the castle grounds.

"_Now Purathena you know I don't let you go on your own, the Aquatic Paradise is not safe place for a young lady like you."_

"_You have finished your homework Purathena, why don't you go into the living garden the flowers haven't seen you in a while." _

Purathena looked sad at first glance, but she knew that she wasn't going to let her go somewhere at her age.

Marina had her friends with her right, they were about to go to the Aquatic Paradise. She was going to tell them what they had to do; they were going into the water.

"_Ok everyone we are about to go to the Aquatic Paradise, making sure that you all have the charms that I gave you." _

They had their charms that they carry; it would help them to get to the paradise. They all jumped into the waters of her kingdom, they travels down into the paradise quickly.

As they swam through the waters calmly, they found Marina's palace it was called the Aquatic Paradise.

It was a beautiful kingdom indeed; the castle was protected from the waters by a force field. They arrived at Marina's home; it was amazing to see her kingdom in person.

Marina was happy that she brought her friends here; she was going to introduce them to her mother Queen Seadra.

Queen Seadra saw her daughter Marina came in, she was surprised that she brought along her friends. Seadra came into the hall just then; she greeted Marina's friends sweetly.

"_Well hello children welcome to the Sacred Water Palace, Marina aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"_

Marina nodded at her mother sweetly; she began to introduce them to her. _"Mother these are my good friends Maria, Amanda, Electra, and Katie; they are very glad to meet you mother." _ They went into the main room just then, the castle workers got everything prepared for their arrival.

Meanwhile Purathena was trying to plead with her mother; she wanted to go somewhere for once. Queen Amelia wasn't going to budge; she won't be leaving the castle.

However Purathena asked to go to the castle of her family member, she gladly let her go. The closest relative to Purathena is noble Lady Jasper, she was a nice women but she was a fighter.

She was not happy about the decision she made, but she had to do what she was told and go to her aunt. Purathena was taken to her aunt's castle; Lady Jasper was waiting for her at the entrance.

She smiled at her pretty little niece; however she knew that she wanted to go to this Paradise. She looked at her very sweetly; she told her the reason why she doesn't leave the castle.

"_Purathena the reason why you must stay in this region is that you are not of age, you are only 12 my dear"._

"_It is not common for a 12 year old to go into public right now, in till they are of age of 13. You must wait for your thirteenth birthday, which will be your coming of age." _

Purathena was not happy just then, she realized that she is still a child in people's eyes.

So she wanted to ask her aunt something, she asked her soft yet very nicely. _"Auntie Jasper when will I have my coming of age?" _ She asked her aunt in a gentle voice.

Lady Jasper looked at her in a very glooming tone; she knew when it will be held. _"Purathena your birthday is on the winter solstice festival, it is the biggest holiday in our region." _

Purathena asked her another question just then. _"Will People be at the Winter Solstice Festival?" _ Lady Jasper was sweet to her niece, but she didn't know if people would come.

"_Purathena… I haven't known of visitors coming to the Winter Solstice Festival, I don't think anyone will come."_

"_The Heaven Light Region has not had visitors in years, the last time they came here was when we opened are region on that day." _

Purathena was very disappointed when she said that, she didn't know that visitors didn't come here.

She sat down at in the room reserved for her; she was not in a cheerful mood at the moment. Lady Jasper entered the room just then; she knew that Purathena was saddened that no one will come to the festival. She tried to make her feel better; she was thinking of a plan and had an idea.

It was night time at the castle right now; Purathena was sleeping in her room guarded by many warriors. Lady Jasper went to Purathena's Palace; she wanted to speak to her mother Queen Amelia.

She wanted to talk about what Purathena told her about the Winter Solstice Festival, Jasper had a good idea indeed.

"_Sister I know that she is 12 years old at the time, but when the Winter Festival comes will you invite princesses and princes from the other regions?" _ Queen Amelia knew that her sister had a point, she thought about this for a moment.

She has the same feeling as her sister did; she knew that she had to do this. _"You are right Lady Jasper we have to have this ball; I didn't know what I was doing before. _

"_We must make the invitations now; it isn't long before winter comes." _

It was fall in the regions right now; Amelia wanted to get ready for the festival. So she got summoned her royal writer, she was going to prepare the invitations at once.

After a while Marina's friends left the Aquatic Paradise, she was quite pleased with the meeting. Marina was happy that she got to show her friends her kingdom; she got tired and got ready.

Purathena was sleeping happily that night, not knowing what the day will unfold for her. But Purathena wasn't worrying about that know, she was only worried about what's coming next.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Electra's defends her friend

Electra was in her castle in the Sudden Storm Region, she was looking out into the vast landscape. Her mother Queen Elizabeth came into the room just then, she was going to check up on her right now. Electra smiled sweetly at her mother, she wanted to have some company.

"_Electra do you need anything there? I will send something up to you." _Electra looked at her mother softly; she didn't need anything right at the moment. _"I don't need anything right now mother. Thank you for checking up on me." _

She was worried about something just then, she invited Amanda to her castle but she hasn't come. She was going to look for her, indeed she found her in the market place where they sell beautiful jewels. Electra shook her head softly when she saw her, she came up to her sweetly.

"_There you are Amanda I was looking all over for you, what are you doing here?" _She looked at her with a sweet yet gentle way. _"Oh hey Electra I was just looking at the pretty jewels here, I can't believe that you have many gems from far away regions."_ Electra giggled a bit under her breath, Amanda always love to buy pretty gems from any region.

Electra was waiting for Marina to come to join them; she came up in the horizon just then. _"Hey Electra I hope you're doing great, sorry I'm late I was doing a job for my mother." _She laughed a little bit just then. _"It's ok Marina, mothers need help sometimes."_

They decided to go to the Electric Forest; little did they know someone was watching them. The Enterran Insect King Daku sent one of his soldiers into the realms; he wanted to eradicate the human race one realm at a time. He gave his soldier important instructions, which he followed with the highest honor. _"Destroy the realms all of them Yang, make sure you get the chokers from the princesses_. Bring the chokers back as hard proof Yang!"

Yang nodded at his king with devilish intentions, he also had a very devilish grin.

"_It will be a great honor to do this for you Daku; I will make sure no one save them this time."_

Electra was with her friends walking down the road, she was far from her kingdom yet she felt something bad in the forest. She thought it was just a storm coming, but it was a far darker presence than a thunderstorm.

Amanda was about to run ahead of Electra, but she stopped her just in at that very moment_. "Amanda don't go ahead of me just yet, I feel something very evil in are presence right now."_

Amanda was a little frightened at first, she didn't know if they would turn back_. "Electra I don't know what is out here, maybe it will pass us like nothing happen?"_

"_Oh my dear princesses I don't think I will pass over like a storm, but I will be like a hurricane!"_

They looked behind their backs just then; Electra was right about danger upon them. It was Yang King Daku's faithful servant; he was going to bring back the princesses for his king. He was going to attack them with his Hyperform, what he didn't know was that the girls were not going to let them take them easily.

"_Storm Prism Power"_

"_Volcanic Prism Power"_

"_Ocean Prism Power"_

Yang Smiled devilishly with delight, he was ready for a good fight. The girls worked together to fight Yang, but he was just too strong for all three of them to fight. They didn't know they were fighting a general; they needed help right about now and it couldn't have come at a better time.

Skitty and Maria came with their battle suits on; they were ready to fight with the other girls. They knew that alone they couldn't fight him alone, but with where power together they can defeat him with their own moves.

Meanwhile at the castle Queen Victoria just got the news about Yang, she was very worried sick about her daughter. She sent a few guards to the location of Yang. They royal brigade went to work speedily, they head right to the location of Yang, they were ready for battle.

Yang was not going down very easily for them; Yang was able to see their moves now he dodges them with ease. _"Come on ladies is this the best you can do? What a shame I was having fun right about now." "You may think so Yang, but it is you who will be the one who will fall!" _

Electra heard a sound of a bugle just then, she was happy her mother sent the royal brigade for help. Yang knew he was in serious trouble right now, Daku knew this as well Yang needed to pull back now.

"_Yang fall back they are too strong, we can defeat them later." "Yes master!"_

Yang looked at them angrily at them, he left the area and everything went back to normal. Electra was pleased that he is ran away from the region, but she knew that he will be back soon.

The question now is …when?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Coming of the Fallen…Literally!

Purathena was sitting with her mother in the living garden; they were enjoying their time together.

Amelia was happy that she got to spend some time with her daughter; normally she is often working around the palace.

She wanted to ask her daughter something; she turned to her softly while holding her hand.

"_Purathena have you been enjoying your school dear?" _She asked her in a soft yet loving tone to her.

Purathena looked at her mother sweetly, most of the time people call her Crystalline. With that the name stuck with her, she responded back to her mother softly.

"_Yes I am mother I really enjoy it there. There are many people to meet and things to see." _

She smiled with delight that her little girl, she was slowly breaking out of her shell.

But little did they both know is that someone was dropping by; her mother went back into the palace.

Purathena went to follow her mother inside, the all of a sudden someone fell from the sky and landed right on top of her.

Mushra didn't know where he was at first, and then he saw that he landed on a girl.

"_Where in Enterra am I? Oh who are you?"_

Purathena got up quickly she didn't know who he was, but she did know how to run.

She ran from the scene screaming loudly, the guards heard her just then.

"_Mother help me someone landed on me! I don't know who this intruder was. He just fell from the sky."_

Amelia was frighten when she heard the news, she orders her guards to enter the living garden at once.

General Jaba followed Purathena into the garden; he wanted to know where she found him.

"_Princess please tell us where the intruder is, we want to make your all right me lady."_

She look into the garden searching the area, she saw him looking at the flowers just then.

"_There he is right there Jaba! Please do what you can do get rid of him." _

"_He is the enterran that entered here. But the question is friend or foe?"_

Jaba is an enterran himself if you didn't know; he was given the honor of being the Crystalline Palace's general.

He approached Mushra just then, he gave him a not so friendly welcome.

"_I don't know who you are, but be for warned I don't take kindly to intruders." _

"_Tell me who you are now! Otherwise I will use force upon you, that option I am not afraid to use."_

Mushra didn't know where he was, but he wasn't going to back down.

"_I don't know where I am right now, but I don't take orders from anyone."_

"_Hyperflame! He yelled in a strong tone."_

General Jaba knew that he was a Hyperenterran; he didn't find him that strong.

"_You will regret the day you ever met me, I've seen stronger enterrans than you."_

Jaba chuckled with delight when he heard him say that. He shook his head in a mockingly way, then smiled in a very insulting way.

"_Well if you are strong which I think you're not. Why don't you come attack me then?"_

Mushra came with him at great speed, but when he attacked Jaba move like a gentle river.

When Mushra was about to use his attack, Jaba has already on top of him.

With one spiral punch to the abdomen he was knocked out cold, Mushra didn't see him coming.

Jaba came to Purathena just then, he has taken care of the uninvited guest.

"_My lady we have taken care of him for you. Is there anything else we can do?"_

Purathena look worried at first, but then she knew what to do just then.

"Jaba take him to my father at once, he will know what to do right about now."

General Jaba nodded to her with grace; they went into the throne room where father was sitting.

King Achilles was told about this intruder, he was not the least bit happy with him.

"_How did you get her intruder? If you don't answer me right now, you will be placed in the crystal prison."_

He waited for Mushra to respond, he did answer him with not so sweet tone.

"_Listen I didn't know that was your daughter, at least cut me a little slack."_

He wasn't going to believe him at first, but he didn't give up just yet.

"_I entered this world by a strange portal; I didn't know it led to this world. You're a human aren't you? Please I only ask for your forgiveness." _

Achilles was stunned at first glance, he never would have thought of him entering.

It is said that only a good enterran can enter, yet Mushra came here with ease.

Before the guards could take him roughly, Achilles stopped them quickly with a reason.

He wanted to know some things about Enterra; he wondered if there was any of good there?

"_Wait let me speak to him first Jaba; I want to ask him some questions."_

Mushra didn't know what was going on, but it was better than going into the prisons.

"_Tell me why you are in this world? Is there a person that you are looking for? Tell me now I must know."_

Knowing that he would be in big trouble, he answered him in a regular tone.

"_Have you happened to come across a young human? Her name is _Yakumo Achilles; do you know anything about her?"

King Achilles didn't know who she was, he responded in a deep gentle tone.

"_I am sorry my dear friend, I don't know this Yakumo you speak of. Maybe my daughter might know who she is?"_

"_Jaba call my daughter Purathena here, she might be helpful to us right about now."_

Jaba nodded softly without saying a word, he came back the same way this time Purathena came.

He looked at his daughter very softly; he asked her a little question then.

"_Sweetheart I know that he scared you earlier, but I do believe that he is on our side."_

"_Now tell me do you know this girl Yakumo? It would be helpful if you could tell us Purathena."_

She looked at him very sweetly just then; she knew that name very well.

"_I have heard of her father, she goes to my school. She is the princess of the Celestial Region I think."_

Achilles looked back at Mushra just then; he smiled knowing that his daughter had the answer.

Mushra was very pleased with the answer just then; he went up his daughter to thank her.

"_Thank for the information princess, sorry we got to a bad start earlier. Can you show me where this school is?"_

She didn't think it was a good idea; he might get into serious trouble.

"_If you try to go there you will be attacked, I really don't want you to get hurt."_

Maybe he could go there another time, but what other thing can Mushra find here?

Maybe he will know soon when he travels this place, but for the mean time he can wait another day.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Celestial Dreams

As the sun sets on the Celestial Region, the light that is stored in the crystal shine making the city glow.

Yakumo was sitting in the room just then; she saw all the pretty colors of the crystals.

Queen Odayakana her mother enter the room, she smiled when she saw her looking outside.

"_Isn't it beautiful my daughter? How the crystal glows into the night, they gleam showing there light."_

She looked back at her just then, she responded very sweetly at her.

"_Yes mother it is beautiful indeed, I love it when the night come and shines the city."_

The Celestial Region is not far from the Earth Region; in fact they are there neighbors.

Skitty will often visit Yakumo in her free time, she is however busy with her duties.

Meanwhile at the Sand dune Palace, Skitty was doing work for her people.

She is a very sweet person to meet, but be warned she can be mean if threaded.

Her mother Queen Jennifer walked in just then, she wanted to make sure she was doing her duties.

"_Skitty are you doing ok dear? A princess always puts her people before her own free time dear." _She reminded her very softly.

She looked back at her mother know that she was right, she continued her work.

Back at the Celestial Region Yakumo was about to ask her mother something.

She wanted to go into the city to explore the sites, she wondered if her mother would allow her to go.

At the Crystalline Palace however, Amelia was busy working around the castle.

It wasn't long until winter season comes; she was working hard to get the palace very pretty.

"_Miranda please come here I need you for a second, we must get down to work right now."_

Miranda came to her she was the person in charge of decorating; she had a big job ahead of her.

"_Miranda we get the palace in tip top shape, soon the winter solstice ball will come. We must make sure we have everything right from the start."_

She nodded softly at Amelia just then, she knew that it was a very important task she had ahead of her.

"_Don't worry your majesty I won't fall you, this palace will be beautiful when I am done."_

Back at the celestial palace something was happening, in a way the city was quite peaceful.

Yakumo really wanted to go outside, but it was too late for her go leave the palace.

She got ready for bed right about now; school was tomorrow morning so she decided to go to bed.

Morning has arrived quickly for the students; it was a bitter chill in the air fall was finally here.

Yakumo was wearing her coat; Maria met her just then on the sidewalk.

She went up to her in a very sweet yet gentle way; she was going to tell her something special.

"_Hey Yakumo how are you this morning? Nice to see you again today, it's quite chilly so you might want to keep that sweater on."_

She knew that Maria was right about the weather, so she decided to keep her jacket on.

Yakumo was about to go into the school, just then she saw a girl sitting by herself just then.

Maria just noticed Yakumo looking in the courtyard; it was Purathena she always sits by herself.

"_Oh that Purathena she likes to sit by herself, she is not much of a people person any way."_

Yakumo wanted to say something to her, but school was about to begin she decided to do it later.

Ms. Moonstone was teaching about sailor's true power, it was very special lesson for all sailor princesses and princes.

"_Class you must find your true power within, I can't tell you how to find it. For you are the keepers of the power of sailor."_

She gave out a special sheet for them to complete; it would help all of her students when battling.

She wanted to see if any of her students prepared, she was also going to find if there is the "odd one out in the group".

Everyone was doing the task well; almost everyone to be exact Purathena did have some good points.

However she needs a little boost in strength, so she did the best she could do.

What they didn't know was this was a small test; this is how she can tell if someone is up to the challenge.

Once everyone was finished with the test, she was able to look at their work.

"_Alright class everyone seem to have did well, but sometime being shy can hold you back."_

After class was over they went to their attack teaching, Yakumo was doing well in her class.

Purathena however was new to this class, she didn't quite know about this.

knew she this about her, although she had her prism power right doesn't me she's got it.

"_My dear you don't know the full power, although you have it right you haven't achieved the element of powers."_

"_The element of powers is very important to learn, each element is stronger against another."_

"_Ice is stronger than Earth"_

"_Fire is stronger than Ice"_

"_Water is stronger than Fire"_

"_Electric is stronger than Water"_

"_Earth is stronger than Electric"_

"_Sleeper is stronger than Earth"_

"_Lunar is stronger than Sleeper"_

"_Light is stronger than Lunar"_

"_This is the key to winning battles dear; once you have mastered this nothing will stand in your way."_

She took the good advice from her teacher, didn't want to wait any long she decided to leave the classroom.

Yakumo was with Maria at lunchtime right now, she was talking to her about the class.

"_With this new class we will be able to fight better, by the way have you seen the young girl anywhere?"_

Maria looked up right about now to respond, she knew who Yakumo was talking about.

"_Oh don't worry about her Yakumo she a loner, she loves to sit by herself. _

"_She doesn't really relate to the other people why don't we go to the library it will be good to get to some early studying."_

Yakumo agreed with Maria just then, they went to the library together hoping to see some friends.

While at the Starshower Arena the princes were training, Anthony Frosten Prince of the Glacial Region was watching.

Tyler his childhood friend came up to him just then, as usual they were taking up a storm while training.

"_Come on Anthony you have gotten soft have you? Maybe the training isn't helping you in any way."_

"_Don't take me so lightly Tyler you might be surprised, I will show you some of my power."_

Many of the warriors were noticing the battle, especially he wanted to see if they have improved.

The battle was getting very heavy right now; no one was giving an inch they wanted to win badly.

The soon had seen enough of this; he wanted to keep them in tip top shape.

"_Well done Anthony and Tyler you are both doing well, but for now get some rest you still are my students."_

They listened to their teacher right about now; it was about time to go home any way. Time flies a lot when you are training well.

Purathena waited for her mother to show up, but Lady Jasper came to get her instead.

She was confused quite a bit at the moment, her mother always come for her.

"_Auntie Jasper why are you here? I thought my mother was coming for me._

"_Your mother is working about in the palace; she is getting it clean for the winter solstice celebration. _

"_You will be staying with me for the night sweetie, let's go its late and you need your sleep."_

She didn't want to complain about this, so she went with her aunt's palace.

Before she leave going to her region, Skitty stopped her for a moment she wanted to ask her something.

"_Hey Yakumo I'm glad I stopped you before you left, I was wondering if you wanted to see my region?"_

"_Oh I wish I could go there Skitty, but my mother has duties for me to do around the region."_

Yakumo didn't like doing duties when she has free time, but as Skitty's mother always says _"Put your people needs before your own."_

Skitty left just then not before giving her a hug, it was late at the Celestial region as the sun sets.

Yakumo was doing her duties like Skitty was yesterday, but sometimes work is never done if you're a sailor.

Yakumo finished her duties when the moon was full; she was very tired after the whole day of helping people.

She got ready for slumber when she put on her gown, she was sleeping sweetly.

While the palace shines through the night, it gives off its beautiful yet peaceful light.

Night has finally came in the Celestial Region, the light were shining bright as Yakumo rest until morning light.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Floridians Emerald Celebration

Floridian was enjoying herself right about now, it was a beautiful yet brisk September morning.

It was the Harvest Festival in the Nature Region, but it was also the Emerald celebration.

Queen Victoria was getting ready for this day, it finally arrived she wanted to thank the palace workers for making the castle pretty.

"_Thank you for all your hard work, my child Princess Floridian's Emerald celebration beautiful tonight."_

Everyone was pleased about the job they have worked on; they hoped to see many people here.

Invitations have been sent to the regions, Purathena wanted to ask her mother if she can go.

However her mother Queen Amelia didn't let her go, she was still too young to go anywhere.

The Emerald ball wasn't in till tonight after school, but everyone was talking about it there.

Mark was talking to Patrick right about now; he was going to the Emerald Palace.

"_Hey Mark are you going to the ball? Maybe you plan to sit this one out; you do have your training to do."_

"_I am going to the ball Patrick, I would love to the Palace at this time it's very beautiful."_

"_Well are you going to bring a date? If not then I guess you're not going to have a good time."_

"_I don't have to bring a date Patrick; I know you will bring one with you."_

"_Oh Mark you read me like a book so well, I don't know how you do that."_

Purathena over heard them talking about the ball, but she didn't expect to get any date.

Andreus did get a date to the ball, it was Skitty she asked him a week before the event.

Purathena didn't have much to do, except do double load of duties as every princess does.

It was sunset right about now at the Emerald palace; Floridian was getting dress for the ball.

She had on a lovely forest green gown, with a hint of orange in the borders.

Queen Victoria was making last minute checks; she wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Meanwhile Queen Amelia and her husband was getting dressed, Purathena came in to the room just then.

"_Oh there you are Purathena we will be going to the ball, I will try to bring you something will special ok."_

"_Don't worry sweetheart we won't be late this time, I know we had a pleasant time and forgot to come home."_

Purathena nodded softly at them, but who was going to keep her company?

"_Marco will be with you while we are gone dear, don't worry I'm sure that you will have some fun time together."_

"_There is nothing fun being young." _She whispered under her breath just then.

They got left the palace just then heading for the Nature Region, but nothing mattered she was going to stay home.

At the Emerald Palace there was a different story, people were enjoying their selves well especially Floridian.

Mushra didn't know about this celebration, he wanted to find out for himself.

However he became an uninvited guest, he didn't listen to Purathena's warning about entering there.

The guard yelled as loud as he could, the guest were very frighten when they heard the news.

"_King Matthew an enterran has just entered the region; shall we get rid of the uninvited guest?"_

He nodded strongly at him as he looked in an angry way, Mushra was in serious trouble.

Purathena saw this just then she told him to stay away, but he was too stubborn to listen to her.

He saw that there were many people prepared to fight, he switched into his hyperform.

Marco managed to send Purathena there to stop him, she didn't manage to do it but it wasn't with happy eyes.

Many people began to whisper softly at the site, she already knew this was going to be big trouble for her.

"_What is the meaning of this young lady? The enterren is an enemy of the region yet you defend him."_

"_He isn't an enemy he is looking for the girl named Yakumo, I know she is here at the ball."_

Electra giggled at the sight for her, she knew that she is scared for life.

"_Well we can all thank Purathena for ruining the ball, she has brought along an uninvited guest now,"_

"_I wouldn't want to go to their festival; it might not be safe to venture into their region."_

"_Don't blame her she didn't do anything wrong, she was just helping me find her."_

"_I don't care if you say you're good, I don't trust you one bit. I don't know how you will ever recover from this."_

Well the night was not over in a not so great way, Floridian was not in happy mood.

She was said that her party got ruined by Mushra; she didn't have any words to speak to Purathena.

She became the person of bad news, no one wanted speak to her tonight.

Electra was very pleased at how she got ridiculed, she finally was satisfied that she was getting no attention.

"_Look everyone I am going to make her an example, this is what happens when you trust someone that thinks he good."_

"_She will never have friends tonight; I wouldn't trust her with missions in my life."_

Mushra felt really bad for her, because of him she will become the laughing stock of the whole school.

However she didn't want to talk to anyone, she felt so bad for want happened.

Lady Jasper found out about the uninvited guest, she soon realized that no one will see the celebration.

Floridian was mad at her for what she done; she wanted to talk to Purathena herself.

"_You must be happy that you ruined my party, why did you ever come here? We were having a good time; it got cancelled by your friend."_

"_If you're having a celebration count me out, I rather go to the Aquatic Paradise than visit."_

"_Floridian listen please I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't tell him to come to the party."_

"_You want me to believe that? I don't think he was friendly, how do you know he was?"_

"_Because he came into the regions to find Yakumo, he didn't mean any harm to you."_

"_He entered this realm without trouble; he doesn't what to hurt any of use."_

Everyone was very shocked at the moment, they didn't know about that.

Yakumo knew about Mushra very well, she happy that she found him safe.

"_Oh Mushra there you are I was worried about you, I didn't think you were going to make it here."_

"_Yea sorry I was late getting here Yakumo, I was battling some enemies who were chasing me."_

Floridian was quite pleased that he didn't me no harm, she felt very bad for Purathena.

"_I'm sorry for how I acted Purathena, I judged you too early I didn't know he was good."_

Purathena nodded softly at her, Marco made a portal to take her home.

Marco was quiet impressed with her, she smiled as he looked through the crystal ball.

"_Well done young one you're doing very well, I hope this will be an exciting time for you."_

"_Well my mother did tell me to go to bed; I am not ready to meet people yet."_

He slowly nodded at her softly as she went to her room; the party went on with flying colors.

Floridian was quite pleased with the ball, Queen Victoria was pleased as well everything went find.

The ball has already ended for everyone; it was late in the night Purathena's family came from the party.

Queen Amelia went to Marco just then; she wanted him to leave this Emerald jewel by her bed.

Queen Victoria got ready for bed as well as her daughter, she was happy that everything with well.

Morning came at the castle in the region, Victoria got Floridian up just then it was a beautiful Saturday morning.

Floridian was still thinking about the Harvest Festival, she couldn't forget about that night.

While at the Celestial Region Yakumo was showing Mushra around, she was thankful that he made it here.

"_I am glad you're here Mushra, I haven't seen Sago in the region you did tell him to come."_

"_Don't worry about it Yakumo they will be fine, let's have a little fun and relax for a bit."_

Yakumo shuck her heard at him softly, but he was right she needed to let her hair down.

The day has been very exciting for Floridian, there will be many adventures for her.

However that will have plenty to wait, for now she just wanted to relax in her palace right now.

The Floridian palace was resting with the light, as the sun sets the stars shine brightly ending a perfect day.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Wraith of the Cold Hearted

Ryuma was the king of all reptiles; he was feared for having the most devilish plans of all of the generals.

As he sits on his icy throne he thinks, he wants to chocker of each region he will rule all of Enterra.

"_The humans have left this world now, but no matter no one will survive the terror I will bring."_

"_How did the humans enter these so called regions? Well let's see how strong these regions are."_

Ryuma called for Kōkatsuna one of his strongest generals, he had a very important task for him.

"_Kōkatsuna I have a task for you to do, the region protectors must be taken care of._

_I will have all the crystals from each region, I will not only rule Enterra I will rule their world as well._

_Will you dispose of them Kōkatsuna? I am counting on you to leave no one alive."_

Kōkatsuna kneeled down at his king; he smiled in a very devilish way as he responded back.

"_I will do this for you my lord; no one will ever survive the attack I have planned. I will be swift like a river."_

While in the regions Mushra was waiting for Sago, he was not a patient person I mind you.

"_Sago where are you anyway? I thought he was coming today, he doesn't like to make an entrance."_

Sago was coming right about now; Mushra was finally relived to see him coming in the distance.

"_There you are it's about time you came, what took you so long Sago"_

"_Mushra give him a break he just entered here, besides he had a better enters than you did." _Skitty responded in a mocking little way.

Mushra looked back at her just then; he wasn't pleased at the moment.

"_Ha ha very funny it's not like I mean any harm to her."_

Yakumo was overjoyed that he finally came; she had some friends that she wanted to introduce.

"_Sago I would like you to meet my friends, this is Skitty Maria Katie and Floridian. They are really glad you came."_

"_Nice to meet you all ladies, I hope Mushra hasn't been too much trouble."_

"_Don't worry about him Sago; he has behaved himself quite well right now."_

Maria finally came she was running late, her mother had a task for her to do.

"_Sorry I'm late to the party Yakumo; my mother had a little task for me to do. Oh I didn't know you had a friend, what's his name?"_

"_Maria I would like for you to meet Sago, he is a good friend he is from Enterra."_

Yakumo wanted to take them in the crystal forest; it was where many of their crystals plants are harvested.

What they didn't know is that someone was following them; Kōkatsuna was spying to see he can attack.

"_Master it seems that two enterrans follow them, they are traitors indeed my lord._

_I shall follow them as you wish my lord, but what should be done about the traitors?"_

"_Destroy them Kōkatsuna this will send them strong message, I shall make them suffer for deserting us."_

Kōkatsuna nodded heavily with an evil grin, he followed them into the forest.

Ryuma didn't want him to attack just then, Kōkatsuna paused silently until he gave the signal.

Kōkatsuna got the signal from Ryuma just then; he came to them ready to fight!

"_Well I see that you to are traitors by protecting humans, I shall destroy you all for double crossing us."_

Mushra and Sago turned their back to see who spoke, it was an enterran he entered the region secretly.

Queen Serena said that no evil enterrans can enter the regions, but if they don't go into the city they are immune to the force there.

Kōkatsuna was ready to attack the princesses, yet what he didn't know is they were ready for him.

"_Celestial Prism Power!"_

"_Earth Prism Power!"_

"_Ocean Prism Power!" _

Sago and Mushra was already in there hyper forms, he knew that he will have his hands full this time.

He didn't seem to worry about the match up, he was happy that they were ready to fight.

"_Hyper Flame!" Mushra shouted from his lungs._

"_Hydro Power!" Sago got into his hyper form._

Kōkatsuna grinned with a devilish delight; he was ready to fight them both.

"_You will regret the day you challenged me, Hyper Frostling Serpent." _He was in his hyper form just then.

They attack swiftly at him with speed, but Kōkatsuna was swifter than they were.

"_Oh come on all of you this isn't the best you got, well I might finish you all so quickly." _ He spoke in a very evil tone.

However he was in trouble because someone behind him, it was Mushra he was coming with a heavy blow.

Kōkatsuna got knocked out like a light for a second, but he wasn't done with them so quickly.

He woke up with vengeance he wasn't going to let them live, he will destroy them all.

"_I will destroy you all for ruining my face; you all will withstand my_ massive attack." He was enraged at all of them.

They were all ready for his attack right now, they combined they attacked and hit him with force.

He couldn't stand the attack for one second; he was carded with one massive strike.

They were all relived that he was vanquished finally, but they were not out of the woods yet.

The only one that watched the whole battle was Ryuma himself, he was surprised that the humans fought him off.

However he didn't seem too worried about it, he didn't expect Kōkatsuna to defeat them easily.

"Kōkatsuna was defeated by the humans; they had help with the two Eterrens.

_But no matter I have other plans for them, they won't survive my attacks._

_The attack will be swift like a river, yet deadly like a serpent coil around there necks._

_My plan is so devilish and cold, all who will be lost like rose petals in the breeze." _He laughed with a devilish tone.

They know that they he will be back soon, but the important question is when?

But for now they didn't want to worry just yet about Ryuma, they just wanted to rest after a tough battle with Kōkatsuna.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Crystal Tournament

It was finally winter in the regions right now; fall has swiftly left the region with speed.

Purathena was sleeping in her room just then; three castle workers came into her room just then.

They stood by her bed side very quietly; they were waiting for her to awaken from her slumber.

She opened her eyes just then with a slow glance; she saw them smiling at her sweetly.

They spoke to her with tinder grace; it was the week of her birthday she was finally going to be 13 years old.

"_Good morning you're loving majesty, Happy 13__th__ birthday to you Purathena."_

It wasn't her birthday yet it was the week of the winter solstice, there was going to be many festivals here.

She got up from her bed in a quickly form, she put on her dress and went to the Crystal stadium.

This is where most of the knights trained in front of thousands, but today it was going to be very special.

Today was the Crystal Tournament it was going to be held here, many warriors were going is fighting in this event.

Meanwhile at the Sunland Palace Andreus heard of this event, he wanted to try his luck to see if he can win.

However it wasn't going to be easy, there were a lot of princes in this tournament so he had to come prepared.

But what they all didn't know is someone came uninvited, Franek the sea king entered one of his warriors in this tournament.

Purathena was in her room enjoying the cool weather, Maru her protector came into the room just then.

He wanted to see how she was doing; he also was going to inform her about the tournament.

"_Princess I hope I didn't disturb you in anyway, your mother is waiting on you to come in her quarters my lady."_

She looked back at him very softly; she nodded at him as he left the room.

Queen Amelia was waiting in the Crystal chambers; this is where she was going to get dressed.

"_Ok ladies I hope you can make my daughter look nice, today is a special event for my little girl."_

The workers nodded with a strong look, they didn't want to let the Queen down today nor Purathena.

As soon as she spoke those words Purathena entered just then, they all looked back with delight.

Her mother came to her very softly at that moment; she spoke to her in a soft yet gentle tone.

"_Purathena today is going to be a very special tournament, the girls will get you ready right now."_

The queen left the room right now, the workers got right to work putting on her arena dress.

It wasn't the most glamorous as ball dress, but it was very nice looking.

They put on her royal crown just then, she didn't like wearing it but she went along with everything.

General Jaba was standing guard at the royal box, Achilles and Amelia was already sitting in the thrones.

Purathena entered the stadium with grace; everyone in there was dead silent.

Achilles stood up just then in a strong way, he was going to announce the crown in a deep yet soft tone.

"_Welcome warriors to the Crystal Tournament, I am honored to host this great event._

_I hope you all fight with strength and courage, for you are also fighting in front of my daughter._

_She will award the champion a special medallion to the winner, so be prepared for the fighting will be intense._

_Now that I have spoken these soft words to you all, let the Crystal Tournament Begin!" _he shouted from his lungs with might.

The first fight was between Thomas and Anthony; this was going to be a great match indeed.

However Franken's warrior Dalji was watching with delight, he couldn't wait to win this tournament.

"_I shall win this tournament with ease, then I will take the princesses chocker with lightning speed." _He said in a quiet tone.

Princess Purathena was watching from the royal box, she saw the enterran from here.

"_Mother do you know that enterran? I didn't think that someone from enterra would be interested in this tournament."_

Queen Amelia looked shocked at first; she knew he was evil by his dark appearance.

"_Oh no my dear its Franken's minion Diji! He must have entered the realm through a magical portal."_

King Achilles looked very worried; he knew this was not going to be a fair fight.

Anthony won the bout in a tough duel; the matches went by very quickly in the arena.

Andreus and Diji match was about to begin, it was going to determain who was going into the finals.

Prince Patrick was waiting for the winner; he wanted to see if any of them would be a worthy opponent.

The match began sharply Diji mad the first move; he came fast like a gust of wind.

However Andreus sensed his presence just then, he moved fast to doge his attack.

But then Diji did something really dirty, he created a smokescreen to hide himself in while he attacks.

The crowd was very stunned in this move; Achilles was not pleased at all with him.

"_He's cheating this is no way to be a warrior, he must fight with honor of he will be disqualified at once!"_

Diji was happily fighting Andreus his way; he thought he had finally bested him.

However little did he know was Andreus was planning, he knew he couldn't lose him forever.

A brilliant light shined from the smoke area, Andreus attacked him with on small swipe.

Diji went flying into the other side of the wall; he fell down in a painful yet hurtful way.

Andreus beat him in a hard fight to get to the finals; Diji wasn't done with him yet.

As soon as Diji went to attack Andreus, General Jaba took care of him with one hammering strike.

He was carded with ease by Jaba; he handled this matter in a very cool yet serious way.

The tournament has finally ended today; Purathena was standing holding a crystal necklace.

She was going to give it to Patrick he won the Tournament; she came up to him in a gentle yet sweet way.

She looked at him happily just at this time, she spoke to him in a small yet gentle tone.

"_Well done Patrick you have proven to be the strongest, for that I will award you the necklace of light._

_With this necklace it around your neck, it will be proven that you are a skilled warrior of all the participants here._

_Congratulations I hear by call you Champion of the Winter Season!"_

She placed the necklace around his neck softly, the crowd cheered with delight when she gave him the charm.

Patrick was going to tell about this, he was so excited about the tournament.

Purathena's day was very excting indeed; she was so tired she just wanted to rest.

She got into her bed just then happily; she has just taken off her tournament outfit before.

The solstice ball was her coming to age ceremony; it was two day away for her.

She knew that it can come in a heartbeat, but for now she just wanted to sleep the great day she had away.

The sunsets on a cool joyous day, what other wonders will she find her way?

She will just have to wait to see them; she finally fell asleep as the moon rose sweetly in the sky.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Winter Solstice Ball

It was finally here the winter solstice ball, Purathena however was still sleeping she wasn't a mourning person.

Maru her protector came into the room, he flew to her just then to wake her up.

"_Good morning princess I Hope you are happy, you finally turn 13 today." _ He spoke to her in a loving voice.

She woke up in a very gentle way, she smiled at him sweetly she got dress and headed into the garden.

Well before she was able to get to a nice and quiet spot, General Jaba came to her just then.

"_Me lady your mother has instructed me to take you to Marco, he has an important message for you." _He spoke in a mindful tone to her just then.

She went to Marco where he was sitting quietly; he turned his back sweetly and spoke to her.

"_Princess today I am going to give your coming to age ceremony, your mother and father will be with you._

_Today is a joyous occasion for not only you, but this entire region that you rule._

_I hope you are ready for this day princess, because I cannot wait to see you at the ball."_ He said in a slightly excited way in his words.

Purathena went into the garden to have a little peace and quiet, her father King Achilles came to join her.

He often doesn't come into the living garden, but he will when he has nothing on his plate.

"_Purathena I'm glad that I get to spend some time with you, your mother can't hog all the time with you._

_Today is a special day for you, but if you don't want to talk about it I understand._

_You not much of a people person, maybe this will help be you come out of your shell." _ He spoke in a soft yet deep tone to her.

Purathena was a little frighten at first, she never have been in front of a large crowd before.

Meanwhile in the Windy Region Falala was going to travel a bit, but she had to cancel her plans for the ball.

The day went by quicker than normal at this time; it was sunset Queen Amelia was getting everything ready.

Purathena was sitting in her room thinking just then, she wondering what will happen tonight.

However it wasn't much time to think now, her mother came into the room right about now.

She sat next to her on her bed softly; she smiled with a loving grace as she spoke in soft words.

"_Purathena today is a special day for you, its you're coming of age ceremony you must be very nervous I know dear._

_But everything will be fine I promise you that, you will be fine when I married your father I was nervous too._

_But I believed in myself that everything will be fine, I have never been nervous again." _She spoke sweetly in a soft yet gentle way.

She told her to get ready for the ceremony; she told her also that the knights have been waiting for this day.

She didn't want to waste any time about getting dressed; the coming of age ceremony was before the ball.

She got dressed in her ball gown just then, it wasn't every extravagant it was nice and simple.

She sat down very softly near her parents at the throne room, she looked very softly.

General Jaba entered the room just then, he was with the newly trained knight who entered with him.

He spoke to all of them in a very charging tone; he was making sure they obey the rules.

"_You all are knights of the Crystalline Palace now; you will all protect it with your life._

_But before you go off on your patrol the palace, you must show your loyalty to the royal family._

_Purathena is the princess of this region, she is keeper of the light crystal she is expecting big things from all of you._

_Will you show your great loyalty to her? If you choose to do so she will be pleased with you._

_She maybe quiet often at bad times, but she has great faith in all of you newly trained warriors._

_Come all of you one at a time to show your loyalty to them, and they will be pleased with you." _He spoke in a soft and gentle tone.

They show they loyalty to the royal family, the ceremony was almost complete for Purathena.

There was one more thing left to do; Marco was going to get a special crystal he had for this day.

It was called the Crystal of Glowing Truth, this crystal was her to guide the youth to their destined path.

He looked at her very softly with a loving glance, he spoke the in a soft yet hallow tone.

"_Purathena hold the crystal close to your heart, this will be your guiding stone for you._

_Whatever happens you will always be safe, don't be scared of what things come your way._

_They will guide you on your journey, they will never leave your side." _He spoke to her in a soft yet gentle tone; he closed his eyes very softly just then.

The crystal began to glow just then, showing the signs of hope and guidance to Purathena.

The ceremony was finally finished for her; she was finally a young lady now.

However it wasn't done for her yet, tonight was going to be the winter solstice ball.

She was in her ball gown just then, it wasn't too flashy it was simple a pretty.

Purathena was standing in the corner just then, while things were under way she hid herself from the crowd.

Purathena was not a people person very much; she decided to go outside to sit in the living garden at starlight.

However she wasn't going to be alone, Prince Aquarius visited her just then.

He sat down by her very softly at star shine; he talked to her in a gentle way.

"_Well hello princess I hope I didn't disturb you, why aren't you joining in the celebration."_

"_Oh I am not much of a people person, sometimes I love to sit by myself just to enjoy the quietness." _She responded to him in a soft yet peaceful tone.

She has never been asked to dance before; she went back into the castle and enjoyed her night.

She will never forget this night in her life, but for now she just wanted to dance.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Region of the Sands

Since we have seen a bits of some of the kingdoms, we are about to tell you about the Sand Dune kingdom.

It was quite hot here at the Dunes it was in a vast desert, however it's not always hot a dreadful.

Skitty was there princess she was a nice girl, however she can get very snippy if you push her buttons.

She was enjoying herself in her room just then, the weather was very hot but they made a lot of things to keep the people cool.

She was not doing any duties right now, she wanted to visit her friend Yakumo but she wasn't going to go yet.

"_Winter season is for a while now, however I am not a cold weather girl I love the summer time." _ She spoke in a soft tone.

Skitty decided to venture into the oasis from the palace, what she didn't know is someone was spying from a far.

Diehanger the king of wild animals was looking through an orb, the psychic was showing him an image of her.

"_Yasei you found one of the princesses, is she the one from the sands?" _Diehanger ask in a silent tone.

Yasei looked at his king with a devilish delight; he spoke in a dark yet shady tone to his voice.

"_Yes my lord she is the princess there, Princess of the Sands she is wearing her royal chocker on her neck."_

"_Shall we send are warriors to get the chocker my lord?" _ He spoke in a small dreadful tone.

"_No not yet Yasei that would be insane, the Oasis is guarded by the quartz guards if you go there you will be dead." _

Diehanger responded to him with a sharp tone, Yasei knew he was right he was being foolish.

Meanwhile in the Crystalline Palace Purathena was happy, she finally was able to travel somewhere.

Purathena was enjoying in the cool weather just then, she was quite pleased that she finally gets freedom.

However she was still afraid to venture beyond her kingdom, but it was nice to at least get out the house for once.

Unfortunately things were looking bad for the Sands Kingdom, Diehanger he was preparing for attack on them.

Yasei was about to send one of the animal warriors, His name was Shitabatarki the jackal enterren.

Shitabatarki came up to Diehanger just then, he had a mission for him an important one.

"_Shitabatarki I have an important task for you, you can't venture into the Oasis without being spotted._

_You must sneak into the Oasis very quietly Shitabatarki, however don't kill anyone just yet wait until night fall._

_Then once the sky is lit full with the moon you strike, make sure you get the princesses chocker._

_This time I will be a hero among all the warriors of Enterra, no one will stop are attack._

_Make sure you don't get spotted Shitabatarki"_

Diehanger spoke in an evil tone yet wasn't very confident, but his words were very terrifying.

Shitabatarki kneeled down with a strict obedient look to his face; he didn't know how to enter the realm but Yasei did.

Shitabatarki looked at Yasei at a growling tone; he didn't know what he was planning.

"_Yasei I hope you have a good plan this time around, this time if you fail and I get caught I will have your head!" _ He spoke in a terrifying way.

Yasei looked at him very frighten at first, but then he smiled very devilishly at him he wasn't going to fail this time.

"_Shitabatarki don't worry my dear friend everything is going to plan, all there left to do is get her chocker._

_The humans think they're safe in their regions; however I will bright terror to all of them._

_It will be delightful to watch them run in terror, as they run for safety but there will be no escape." _ His voice sound wicked as her devilish soul.

Shitabatarki was snarling at him just then, but however not wanted to feel the wrath of Diehanger he did as he was told.

He was on a mission to slay the princess of the sands; after he did he would take her chocker and destroy the realm along with her.

Shitabatarki went through a portal that Yasei made, it took him straight to the dry desert it was hot indeed.

He burrowed into the sands until he reached the oasis, he wanted to unleash his fury however he obeyed orders.

It was sunset just then Shitabatarki looked closely, he noticed Skitty sitting alone at that time.

The sky was pitch black night has finally come; the moon was up high Diehanger looked from the orb.

"_Yasei give Shitabatarki the orders at once!" _he shouted with a loud verbosity to his voice.

Yasei contacted him from the orb just then, Shitabatarki with like a flash to Skitty she didn't even know he was there.

But soon after she took once single step, someone grabbed her from behind in a frightening grip

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Someone help me there is an intruder in the oasis." _Skitty scream was blood curdling in her voice.

The royal elite guard Kawa heard her scream just then, so did her mother she was scared to death.

Kawa came with four other guards to the oasis, he had a feeling that an enterran was in the area.

His hunch was correct at that time just then he saw Shitabatarki was here, he growl at them fiercely.

Shitabatarki was very strong enterran by nature; he was resistant to most of the human's attacks.

"_Foolish humans you will fall because of your own doing come at me then but you will be destroying your own princess."_

He knew that they would never attack him; he had a human shield he can easily get out of the oasis.

Then suddenly a bright red glow came into the oasis, the glow form into a silhouette of a woman.

She had long black hair that looked like a river of ebony; her eyes were red like pure fire with rage.

Her name was Kyōdaina the queen of Mars, protector of sailors and lady of vigorous battle she was feared.

She stood from the scene where Shitabatarki was holding Skitty; she was not the least bit happy she was furious.

She spoke to him in a sharp yet fearsome tone, she this time was going to make him pay.

"_Enterran you dare enter these sacred lands? Leave this place at once or you will suffer my harshest wrath."_

He growled at her very fearsomely it seems that he wants to attack, at plan that he will pay for.

Diehanger watched the battle from the orb, he knew that woman she was the most feared of the sailor queens.

He ordered Yasei to call him back to Enterra at once, he couldn't risk of losing a warrior.

Shitabatarki didn't like it when he was called back, however he had to obey orders he fled.

The enemy has finally fled for now, but who is this strange woman is she friend or foe?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Volcanic Eruption

Amanda was called by General Andrew just then; they have gotten word of an enterran entering the volcanic plains.

King Oscar was shocked in disbelief so was his wife Queen Melissa; they never thought that one enters the region.

"_Andrew are you really certain that an Enterran has entered? This is dire news indeed my dear, quickly go attack him at once."_

Andrew nodded his head softly knowing his duty; he took a few men with him to take care of this intruder.

General Andrew took his soldiers into the field, told them to be on guard they will be tested.

"_Careful men we are up against a strong enemy, be prepared when the he attacks." _He spoke in a serious tone to his voice.

A fast creature came at them with verbosity; it was a dark creature from enterra.

However speed doesn't always help you win a battle, they handle threat with ease.

General Andrew rallied his warriors back with him; they were going to report the news to the king.

Meanwhile at the Sand Region the mystery woman had arrived, who was this person that appeared here?

Kyōdaina looked around to see if any damage was done, then she turned her attention to the people here.

She spoke in a deep tone to her voice just then, she sounded fearsome just by speaking.

"_Young Sailor you must be prepared to fight, it's how we defeat are foes and defend the universe._

_Queen Serena was foolish when making the regions; I told her that the Enterrans can bypass her magic._

_However there is no time to reflect on this matter, I need to speak to the princess alone now." _She spoke in a commanding tone.

The others guard left the oasis just then, Kyōdaina came close to Skitty where she was sitting quietly.

She had a few words to tell her now, they were very important to understand.

"_I my Queen _Kyōdaina of mars and the fierce lady of battle, I am know for my harsh attacks and battle tactics.

_I have seen what you young sailors have done; I am not impressed just yet there is still work to be done._

_However there is still time for improvement, but you must work harder the fate to the regions depends on it._

_Serena should have known that her magic alone wasn't enough; she needed all of us together to make it powerful._

_This time there can be no mistakes, we must be cautious about the Enterran kings and there plains." _She sounded worried for a moment.

Skitty didn't know who this person was at the moment, but if she was a protector of the sailor she had to be on their side.

Skitty stopped Kyōdaina for a brief moment just then; she wanted to know one thing right now.

"_Kyōdaina there is one question I need to ask you, how come you didn't show yourself like Serena did?" _she looked very puzzled.

She looked at her very quaintly as she spoke, Kyōdaina gave her a decent responds.

"_We protect all the sailor of different regions; we keep an eye on all you my dear._

_However we guide most of them from the beginning, Purathena needed it the most out of all of the sailors._

_How can I put this in a good way let's just say she's too "weak" I can't believe she chose here to be a sailor._

_I have been watching Electra very closely; she has been improving nicely in my eyes._

_Ni-Ni should have been the light region's princess, however Serena placed the stones there._

_I wish she would have chose people better, but it can't be changed we have to deal with it." _She spoke very softly at her.

Skitty was really confused just then Kyōdaina spoke in strong words, however there were bigger things to deal with.

Amanda came into the scene just then, she saw Kyōdaina just then she was happy to see her.

"_Guardian _Kyōdaina I didn't know that you were here, why have you came to the sand regions?"

"_I have come to look at the progress of the sailors, you my dear are doing very well which I am happy to see._

_However I need to take back the light crystal, so I can return it to its "rightful" owner."_

"_Purathena will no longer fight alongside you, she will need tons of training from what I see._

_How can a princess be so shy that she never leaves her region, she weak and will always be."_

Kyōdaina was going to the light region to confront her, she faded from the scene.

Electra was already at Skitty region already, she was ease- dropping she was pleased with her decision.

"_Well this is going to be a change I know Ni-Ni she is a good friend, I am happy that she made this decision._

_It's a fearsome world now that the enterrans have entered; Purathena is just a weak little worm._

_A little worm won't last very long here, I hope she just be happy with her new position._

_She won't be able to return to the school, once the principal finds out this she will be expelled._

_Then they will make Ni-Ni the princess of the region then, her parents will take great care of her._

_Purathena on the other hand will not be so lucky; she will probably go back to enterra I can tell you she won't last long."_

Electra was so excited when she heard this, she never liked Purathena the moment she came to the school.

Serena's servant Charles over heard this chatting; he told her right away she was not happy.

Kyōdaina came into the conservatory just then, she saw Serena and she was not happy one bit.

"_Kyōdaina why are you doing this savage thing? She is a proper sailor I guess sailor's that prepare don't meet your standards."_

"_Serena this is not just about standards it's about will, soon we will be invading enterra to liberate some areas._

_If you wish to defend her more be my guest, but don't expect me to allow weaklings to fight alongside us." _She spoke vigorously.

Serena didn't know what to do with Kyōdaina, but she was worried about the invasion right now.

Kyōdaina was planning her attack for enterra, she was known for making great battle tactics in war.

She made a great yet wise form of warfare; she needed some soldiers for the battle.

The next day the principal got an important letter, it was from the queen of mars.

was quite worried at first; Kyōdaina was serious about this matter just then.

"_It seems that Kyōdaina is ready for the invasion, I didn't want to do this but it must be done at once." _She spoke very softly just then.

Soon the battle for earth will begin, however the question is will everyone be ready.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Strength of War

was about to break the news to the students, she had a list of names from the whole school.

All the students were in the arena just then; they didn't know what was going to happen to them.

All will be explained to them just then, she came into the room very softly she was going to announce the people going.

"_Students __Kyōdaina the queen of mars has prepared to liberate small portions of Enterra I know everyone is worried._

_But not to fear Kyōdaina will protect you all, she will be very helpful to all of you._

_There are about 6500 students in this school, only 5550 of you to aid her in the battle._

_Then she will need about 800 of you to guard the opening to the region_

_Finally she will need about 145 students to guard the school; I hope you find this information helpful._

_I have a list here on the screen are the list of names for liberation, region protection, and school protection._

_If you don't see your name on here it means that you will stay in the school._

_It will be wises to make sure you don't go outside, the battle might come into the grounds." _She spoke very peacefully as she left the room.

Amanda saw her name on the list as well as her friends; however Purathena didn't see her name as well as 3 other girls.

"_Electra this is very serious I hope this won't go too badly, but what are we to expect in war?" _Marina just spoke nervously.

Electra look at her very mindfully just then, she knew she was scared but it would only make her get worried.

"_Amanda you have to be strong right now, we might be able to return earth to its former state." _She spoke very wisely.

Purathena, Mindy, Molly, and Miranda were not picked to go, they were with class it was also a safety area.

Mindy asked a few questions for Palama just then, since most of the girls went and all the guys did as well.

"_ I have one question to ask you, How come we didn't get chosen by the queen of mars?"_ She spoke in a timid way.

Palama looked back at her students, she responded very softly at them as she explained.

"_The reason is that you all didn't meet up to the queen of mars standards, she has not recognized you as sailors yet._

_Kyōdaina is a very tough woman to impress, she watches every boy and girl in this school._

_The one's that excel will get many of her blessings; the one's that need training she will not be kind to._

_Those people she sadly looks down upon them calling them weak, she in my opinion is a mean witch." _She was angered just then.

They didn't know how Kyōdaina treated most sailors; it was known she was very harsh to them.

While they were in the room sitting quietly Kyōdaina came to them just then, she needed some extra protection in the school yard.

Kyōdaina spoke in a deep tone to the students; she was going to tell them how they can help.

"_I might not be mean as they say I am, but I will allow you to protect the school grounds._

_But I will only choose three of you; the last one will stay here while we liberate the section of the earth._

_I will now choose among the four of you, Miranda Mindy and Molly I will need your help around the school._

_Purathena be a good girl and stay inside the school, there is no need for a "weak" sailor like you._

_I look for warriors to fight for the precious earth that we love, not a little child that we must babysit." _ She spoke in the most insulting way she can imagine.

She took the three girls into the battle zone just then, didn't like her ways she chooses one bit.

She looked back with a soften eye at Purathena, she didn't like how she treated her but she couldn't speak out against Kyōdaina.

However she knew a little about her name, Purathena was a crystalline Eterran name.

"_Purathena that's a wonderful name they gave you dear, Purathena means "Soft child" or "One that goes with the wind". She spoke softly to the lone student in the school._

Purathena however was not going to be picked on, she was going to fight and prove Kyōdaina wrong.

stopped her very quickly with a sharp tone, what she was about to do was very unwise.

"_My dear I am afraid I can't let you do that, if you fight with them and disobey the orders you will be call a deserter." _ She spoke with a small warning.

If she becomes a deserter she would be hated from all the sailors, she didn't want to become a traitor so she stayed inside.

The battle went on to liberate the section of earth; Kyōdaina was leading the sailor and warriors into battle.

She was able to find a small section of earth to defend, with the help of the sailors and the warriors they succeeded in battle.

Kyōdaina was very pleased for what they done, a small portion of the earth is now safe to live in for now.

But she had to make sure that this section of the earth was safe, she placed a magical force field around the area.

With this no enterran could enter this place forever; this place was protected by the queen's magic.

They however were still fighting to protect the region from invasion, the battle still continued.

Finally after a good bit of hours of fighting them, the region was fully protected the small section was finally freed.

It was very happy day for everyone that had a helped in the battle; she was quite pleased with everyone today.

The next day the principal had a message for all that helped Kyōdaina, it was very important.

"_I just got a message from the queen of mars Kyōdaina, she is grateful of what you have done for her._

_She has a special announcement for all of you; there will be a class upgrade for all of you._

_The platinum class students will become diamond class students, the silver students will become platinum class students._

_Finally the three gold students will become a part of the silver class, congratulations." _ She walked from the room happy.

The class in the Starlight arena was very happy; everyone was excited everyone except Purathena she didn't meet the goals.

Amanda was so pleased she was a platinum student finally; her friend Electra was a diamond student.

"_I am so happy for you Electra your mother will be so pleased, I bet she will be happy of what you have done."_ She spoke happily.

"_Yes Amanda I know she will they are counting on us, besides we are the sailor of the regions we have to protect the earth."_

However there was one thing for the queen of mars to settle, Purathena wasn't among the sailors she picked.

Kyōdaina had something even more gruesome for her to do; she wasn't giving her any mercy at all.

"_Purathena well I guess you're the only golden student here, you can leave this school if you want I won't be so sad._

_I mean you're a "weak" sailor the more stronger ones the merrier, if you want to leave you can you were weak when you came here._

_I see that you won't leave this school will you, I guess I can give you one more chance my dear._

_I will allow you to advance to the next stage, but you must do the biggest task of your life: The test of Battle!" _ She spoke with a sharp tone.

Everyone in the room gasped with a large eerie tone, Electra was surprised at this she didn't expect Kyōdaina to do this.

Purathena didn't know what this test was, she asked her about it and she got a harsh answer.

"_The test if for you to defeat an Eterran king, if you do succeed you will get my blessing as a sailor._

_However if you do indeed fail you will forever be a gold student, you will not be able to get your upgrade if you're not a silver._

_You will be a sailor my dear princess, but you might be out to more missions for a diamond or platinum._

_If you do this test with the help of your friends, you will pass the test however you won't get any help from me._

_A child needs help from a friend to survive at battle, why would I help a baby like you._

_Good luck you will need every last bit of it." _As she spoke to her she went back to her palace.

This was not going to be easy for her, many people don't like to do the battle test because it's impossible.

She will be test for this mission she was about to do, her strength will be pushed to its limits.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Into the Depths of Enterra

Purathena was about to venture into Enterra, before going into Enterra she was given a special item by Marco there wizard.

"_Purathena your about to enter the world of Enterra, that place will be very wicked with diabolical villains that will try to destroy you._

_There will be many dangers for you when you enter, I will let Maru aid you in your battle and protect you during your journey._

_I wish you great sped on your adventure princess, but before you leave the region for Enterra talk to your mother she is very scared for you." _

She went into the rose garden just then she saw her mother, she was softly sobbing sitting on the stone bench near the fountain.

Purathena came up close to her mother just then; she sat by her softly while she touched her softly.

Queen Amelia looked at her daughter very softly; she spoke to her knowing that she had to do this hard task.

"_Purathena I am scared about you leaving this region, I don't know if I will see you again. Will this be a good idea for you to do?"_

"_Mother I will be fine I know that you are worried, but you mustn't be worry full you must put your faith in me to be strong." _ She spoke very softly to her.

She got her pack filled with food for her journey; she was met at the portal by the queen of mars Kyōdaina.

Kyōdaina looked at her with a hard sneer just then, she spoke in a sharp to her about the mission she must do.

"_Daku the insect king lives in Enterra he is strong opponent, you must defeat him so that I can liberate the section of his kingdom." _

She nodded at her very strongly knowing the mission, she when into the portal very frightened at the sight.

Electra look as well as her friend as Purathena went into Enterra; she looked mockingly at her just then.

"_This is the big test for her now I know she won't be able to handle this, this will prove If she is strong or weak."_

She entered Enterra she looked around at the surroundings, it was worse than she ever imagined.

"_This place of is filled with evil I know this world will need a lot of purification, Will I be able to stop the incest king by myself?"_

Then all of a sudden she heard a strange noise coming from the bushes, she turned her back suddenly to prepare for battle.

"_Who is hiding in the brush behind me now? Come out at once if you don't I will have no choice but to attack you."_

She came from behind the trees just then; Purathena was surprised that Yakumo came from the realm and followed her.

She didn't know why she followed her to Enterra, but she was worried about getting in trouble with Kyōdaina.

"_Yakumo what are you doing here? If Kyōdaina found out you followed me here I will be punished badly."_

She smiled at her very softly when she spoke, she knew that Kyōdaina can be very harsh but she wanted to help her.

"_Purathena I know Kyōdaina can be mean at times, but she is a very nice woman she sent me along to help you out._

_I know you might find this very strange, but don't worry I am helping you on this quest."_ She spoke softly with a nice smile.

She didn't know what was going on right now, however she was not alone at the time she entered.

Mushra, Sago, and Kutal traveled with her into Enterra, Yakumo knew this battle will be tough for one person alone.

While in the diamond plaza Amanda was talking to her good friend Mary-belle, she was happy to see her.

"_Mary-Belle long time no see I thought I wouldn't get to see you, how have things been in the honey region?"_

"_Thing have been doing pretty well Amanda it has been a long time, at least we can enjoy a nice quiet time together."_ She spoke softly.

Meanwhile in Enterra Yakumo and Purathena were looking for the Inscet king Daku.

They had to defeat him in order to liberate his kingdom, and preventing an invasion from his armies.

Yakumo say a strange shape in the distance, it looked like a strange castle hidden from view by fog.

"_I think that's Daku's castle_ we must get there quickly, there is no time to waste come on people lets hurry." She spoke in a commanding way.

Yakumo was known for being a very fast runner; however things were not said for Purathena.

She was not the fastest runner in her school; at least she tries to keep up with Yakumo.

Sago and Kutal were with Mushra at the palace, they had to sneak into the grounds without being caught.

Yakumo say the guard at the front of the castle, she noticed that he was not paying attention at first glance.

She went up to him with break-neck speed, he didn't know she was there it was too late.

She knocked him out with a good bit a force; he was out like a light with him out the way they sneaked into the castle.

They traveled up through the castle fighting enemies; they finally found Daku in his chambers.

Daku stood up with a vengeful glare to them; he spoke in a chilling yet frightening tone.

"_I welcome you to the insect palace humans, I can see your future and I can tell you its not very bright." _He was about to attack them.

Yakumo managed to fight off his minions; however they were out matched by Daku.

Purathena hit Daku with a Crystalline Blitz, it was a nice hit he was weak against light type sailors.

Daku was not about to go down easily, she managed to protect her friends while he was down.

He merged himself with another Enterran; he was invisible at that time making the battle hard.

However they couldn't attack him now know where he was, Purathena learned from her meeting with Serena.

She closed her eye very softly to hear his movement; she heard his aurora from the area.

She used her attack names "Aurora Control" she used this attack to harm him.

The attack was highly effective on him; he was carded from the attack that he took.

The mission was complete they headed back to the academy, Kyōdaina the queen of mars.

Purathena was hoping that she would give her the blessing of a sailor, but however things didn't go her way at the time.

She came up to the girls with a graceful manner; she thought she was going to get a blessing from the queen.

Sadly she didn't give her blessing to Purathena; Kyōdaina gave her blessing to Yakumo the Celestial princess.

She couldn't believe it she worked so hard to get defeat Daku, yet she gives her blessing to another person.

She came up to Yakumo in a sweet manner; Kyōdaina spoke in a sweet yet soft tone to her.

"_Well done Yakumo you have proven yourself to be a sailor, you have earn my blessings. Congratulations!"_ She spoke happily at her.

Purathena didn't want to cry in front of her, she sadly sat in the opal gardens all by herself feeling terrible.

Yakumo was congratulated by her Maria at the Diamond Plaza, she felt so sad that Kyōdaina really hated her.

She noticed someone coming up to her just then, it was Kyōdaina she came to her in the opal gardens.

She looked very angrily at her just then; this was the first time she ever felt so much rage within her.

"_Why have you come to me in the Opal Gardens? Do you wish to continue bullying me into__leaving the school? I will not be pushed any longer."_

Kyōdaina was surprised she had never see Purathena so much anger before; she didn't seemed fazed one bit.

She faded into a red light she was gone like the wind, Purathena was happy when she left but she cried her heart out.

Serena saw her crying from the pain Kyōdaina always gave her; she felt sorry how she treated her.

She looked to the sky where the clouds were blowing by; she had to be strong to herself.

She didn't want to complain about it she went to class; she never knew that the queen of mars Kyōdaina couldn't stand a "weak" sailor.


End file.
